


Amazing Grace

by bonjovibaby1659



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Fire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonjovibaby1659/pseuds/bonjovibaby1659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through many dangers, toils and snares, I have already come;<br/>'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far and Grace will lead me home.</p>
<p> Alexandra Branson's last moments as a human. Reviews are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing Grace

She awoke to the sweltering heat of the summer. Sweat formed on her brow, her messy blonde hair curling impossibly from the humidity. Sleepy eyes snapped open, blinking wearily around the room. A crackling sound registered lowly in her ears, reminding her of the fires they lit in the winter. _ **Fire**_. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She ran to the window only to find it bolted shut. Letting out a cry of terror she ran to the door, only to find it locked from the outside. She was trapped, helpless. Alexandra pulled on the door, calling out for help, but her pleas fell of deaf ears. "We need to get the children. Alexandra and Colin are still upstairs." It was her father speaking, and in the back of her mind Alexandra heard the fear in his voice, something she had never heard coming from him before. "I'll get them," her mother replied, and Alexandra felt her heart swell in relief. "Go and get water, you are stronger than I." There was a brief murmuring and then loud footsteps leaving the home.

The smoke slowly filled the room. Ominous black clouds loomed closer, and she tried to quell the fear in her heart. Footsteps trailed up the steps; her mother was coming. "Mama?" Ali called, her voice shaking with fear. "Mama, I'm stuck, the door's locked." She dropped to the floor and crawled low to the ground, but it wasn't enough to avoid the smoke. It filled her lungs, making it impossible to breathe. She coughed, trying to expel the poison, but nothing returned the air to her chest. Then her mother spoke, and for a moment, everything was better. "I told you not to speak to that man, Alexandra. You caused your own fate." The words filled her with ice, even as the house went up in flames. "Now you see what the devil does with whores, Alexandra." Tears poured from her cheeks, evaporating quickly as they fell to the ground. "No, Mama, please. I'll be good. I'll be good! Please, Mama. Mama?" Her pleas slowly turned to wails as her mother's footsteps quieted, most likely making a quick escape from the dangers of the house. The smoke was thicker now, and the tiny blonde crawled into the closet to hide. She sat in the corner, hugging her knees tight to her chest as she offered herself one last comfort.

"Ali?" There was a voice coming from the next room over. "Ali, I'm scared. It hurts to breathe, Ali, and my eyes are getting blurry. What's happening? Are we going to die?" Hazel eyes widened in horror as she recognized the voice as that of her younger brother, realizing that her mother must have forgotten the most precious thing on this earth. She had left him here to die, just like her. "No, darling," she whispered, forcing her voice to remain strong even as the lump in her throat grew larger. "But it might be a while until they can come and get us. I'll sing you back to sleep, alright? Tomorrow morning you'll wake up in your bed and it will be a bright and beautiful day." She swallowed hair, trying to force the tears away. "Will you take me to swim tomorrow, by the lake?" His voice was already more relaxed, coated with sleep. "Of course I will, baby, I promise. Shut your eyes now. I love you," she whispered back, struggling not to cry. She began to sing the words to Amazing Grace, praying that God would save him even if she were to die. The smoke was seeping into the closet now, and she knew it wouldn't be much longer. The air was leaving her lungs, but she forced herself to continue the song until her brother's breathing evened out. With one last prayer she shut her eyes, concentrating on her breathing. 

  
_In. Out. In. Out. In. Out—_

_Through many dangers, toils and snares_

  
_I have already come;_

  
_'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far_

  
_and Grace will lead me home. ___  



End file.
